Footwear having welted constructions are well known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 1,656,564 titled Welting and Method of Making the Same, U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,600 titled Shoe Welting, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,138 titled Cushioning System for Footwear and Related Method of Manufacture. Though traditional welted type constructions are known and have been improved upon, further improvements in welted footwear are desirable.